Primera vez
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Lo único que James Potter sabía era que esa fue la primera vez que se encontraba con esos ojos verde esmeralda, y que deseaba el volver a encontrarse con ellos, por muy Slytherin que fueran. [Slash] ¡One-shot! ¡TomxJames!


**Primera vez.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fanfic participa en el reto de bienvenida "Primer encuentro" del foro PotterSlash_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que OoC (?). Falta de sinónimos, errores ortográficos, etc. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Fic Tom solo le lleva dos años a James, ósea que que estará en tercer año cuando James ingresa en Hogwarts. También como para mí Los Merodeadores recién se ponen sus sobrenombres por cuarto año, Sirius y James se dirán solo por sus nombres. Y como aparentemente no soy la única que considera a los Potter como herederos de Godric Gryffindor pues aquí esta.

 _ **¡ATENCIÓN! Aviso importante al final.**_

* * *

 _Ciertamente, aquellos ojos eran peor que el más letal veneno._

 _-Amai Star of Darkness. Harry Potter - Drarry._

 _~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|•~|_

Escondido entre los demás chicos de primer año, un niño con cabellos castaños que parecían un nido de pájaros y que usaba anteojos hacía todo lo posible para esconder su nerviosismo mientras se echaba miradas emocionadas pero no menos ansiosas con su nuevo amigo, Sirius Black. Suspirando, James Potter pasó su mirada castaña por todo el Gran Comer observando maravillado la decoración, aunque en realidad lo que trataba a toda costa era ignorar la mirada que todos los miembros de las cuatro Casas -dígase Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y, disimuladamente, Slytherin- mantenían sobre ellos desde que habían abierto las puertas del lugar, ingresando con la profesora McDonagall, quién era Jefa de la Casa de los leones y en esos momentos dejaba a su vista un trapo viejo y descolorido al cual le salieron formas imitando ojos y boca; era el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cuál comenzaba con su ya conocida canción -claro conocida para los alumnos viejos y los profesores- para luego dejar que la bruja desenrollara un largo pergamino y comenzara a llamar por nombres.

—Arthur Weasley.—dijo la mujer mayor y un chico alto y pelirrojo salió de entre el grupo para con paso decidido pero tímido a la vez ir y sentarse en el banquito donde antes había estado el sombrero el cuál fue puesto sobre la cabeza del chico en cuestión de minutos, cubriéndola casi entera.

No paso mucho antes de que el viejo sombrero gritara:

 ** _—¡GRYFFINDOR!_**

Para que Weasley estuviera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentado en la mesa escarlata y dorado.

De esa forma la selección dio inicio, y todas las Casas fueron ganando miembros nuevos, mientras los recibían con sonoros aplausos, gritos y silvidos -más de parte de los leones que por los demás- hasta que finalmente llegó la hora que el pequeño mago castaño pasara al frente.

—James Potter.—dijo Minerva con esa seriedad en su cara, como si ya conociera de antemano al joven heredero.

Suspirando con pesadez, mientras el primogénito de los Black le daba un suave apretón en el hombro y decía un _"Buena suerte, compañero"_ , y a la vez intentaba ignorar esa intensa sensación de ser observado constantemente - y no, no era la misma sensación que ser el punto de atención de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, era más bien una sensación extraña que lo ponía nervioso pero a la vez lo hacia sentir cómodo y aliviado- el chico Potter se encaminó a su destino próximo, que no era otro que el banquito de madera viejo y el sombrero grisáceo.

 ** _—Interesante, muy interesante.—_** dijo la silbante voz en su oído. ** _—A pesar de ser heredero de Godric Gryffindor tienes lo necesario para estar en Slytherin.—_** dijo más para sí que para el niño.

Ese simple comentario bastó para alterar _un poquito_ al joven mago, pero antes de que James pudiera decir algo, el viejo sombrero volvió a hablar.

 ** _—Aunque supongo que sería mejor que fueras un...¡GRYFFINDOR!_**

Una vez exclamado esto, la oscuridad que por momentos cubrió al, ahora, joven león desapareció mientras la mesa Gryffindor estallaba en silvidos, aplausos y gritos al recibir a un nuevo miembro en su Casa. El mago de las gafas suspiró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba con sus nuevos compañeros, y miraba al alto chico de ojos grises quien le mostró ambos pulgares en muestra de apoyo al tiempo que la selección seguía.

 _Y durante todo ese tiempo en ningún momento James Potter dejó de sentir esa extramente cómoda sensación._

Cuando Sirius Black finalmente fue sorteado en la Casa escarlata y dorado, y campantemente se sentó al lado de su amigo castaño, abrazando a éste por los hombros, sintió como si miles de dagas se le clavaran en la espalda.

 _Por su lado unas orbes esmeraldas miraban con sed asesina al niño Black, con un fulgor escarlata notándose peligrosamente en sus ojos..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer año observó con ojos curiosos el patio interior del castillo donde se encontraba una preciosa fuente agua. Bufó, sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor. Él quería aprovechar ese rato libre que tenía luego de Adivinación y antes del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor para conocer detalladamente los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta los límites de estos, eso de estar cerca del Bosque Prohibido sonaba tentador, suspiró, pasándose una de sus manos por el nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello, esperando que Sirius apareciera pronto y le explicara para qué le había hecho ir allí.

Potter escuchó un suave sonido detrás suyo y sonrió. Oh, a Siri le esperaba un largo baño al aire libre con ayuda de un _Acuamendi_...

—Hasta que lle...—comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar su frase un tanto enfurruñada porque al darse media vuelta chocó con un cuerpo más grande que el suyo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Con el ceño fruncido, los anteojos mal puestos y con el trasero doliéndole a causa de la inesperada caída, el Gryffindor maldijo mentalmente a quién fuese el culpable de su nuevo malhumor mientras se arreglaba sus gafas. Sin lugar a dudas le diría unas cuantas cosas al snob que había provocado su golpe, y de eso no quedaba duda hasta el moreno fijó sus orbes castañas en el rostro ajeno.

 _Ay Merlín, Godric y Morgana..._

—Pero que tenemos aquí, una pequeña cría de león.—siseó un chico más grande, delgado y de piel blanca.

El chico de escarlata y dorado sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, y no precisamente porque el blanquecino de cabellos negros fuera un Slytherin de tercer año que le sobrepasaba por unos notables centímetros, no, más bien fueron los ojos verde esmeralda del mayor lo que le causaron aquello, el conectar su mirada con la ajena.

 _Oh, allí esta esa extraña sensación nuevamente..._

Sonriendo de manera petulante la serpiente miró con detalle al pequeño mago, teniendo un brillo curioso y divertido en sus ojos al notar el sonrojo del menor quién hacía todo lo que podía para tratar de ocultarlo. Soltando una risita, Tom le ofreció una mano al enojado niño, el cual le ignoró, poniéndose de pie el solo.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo el castaño con desconfianza.

El blanquecino sólo chasqueó la lengua, algo fastidiado.—¿Qué paso con el respeto hacia los mayores, Potter?—preguntó burlón.

El nombrado se sorprendió un poco, ¿Cómo era que el mayor se sabía su nombre?

—Eres un Slytherin.—contraatacó el primer año.

El Príncipe de la Casa verde y plata rodó los ojos.

—Y tú un novato Gryffindor.—replicó el mayor.

 _—Bien, punto para él.—_ pensó James al cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero.—¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?—cuestionó al mirar con curiosidad al mago pelinegro.

—No te creas la gran cosa, es fácil reconocer a un Potter.—respondió con tranquilidad el mayor atreviéndose a poner una mano sobre la cabeza castaña y revolver, los ya de por sí, revueltos cabellos.—Sólo hace falta ver a el nido de pájaros sobre sus cabezas.—picó, arrogante.

Y James replicaría e insultaría a la creída serpiente, sí, claro que lo haría, y tal vez hasta llegaría a usar su varita -porque era sabido como se ponía el Gry cuando de su familia se trataba- aunque eso le costara un mes de castigo.

 _Sí, lo haría de no ser porque esa sensación se incrementó..._

—Como sea.—siseó el de las orbes verdes esmeralda.—Sigo esperando que te disculpes, _Leoncito_.—añadió al alejar su mano de la cabeza ajena.

El contrario miró confundido al Sly, arqueó una ceja y se descruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué debería disculparme?—interrogó con cierta molestia.

El Riddle sonrió con arrogancia.—¿Además de por estar en mi camino?—dijo al mirarse las uñas.—Por estar en territorio exclusivamente Slytherin-Ravenclaw.—añadió con un brillo malicioso en sus orbes.

El menor parpadeó un par de veces, ¿El mayor había dicho territorio Slytherin y Ravenclaw? ¡Merlín! Con razón esos Hufflepuff lo vieron raro cuando esperaba al Black. _Ah, Sirius visitaría la enfermería al final del día a este paso._ Aun teniendo el asombro brillando en sus ojos y el malhumor pintado en su rostro, le replicó al mayor:

—De todas formas tú deberías disculparte por hacer que me cayera.

El Príncipe arqueó una ceja.—¿En serio?—preguntó divertido.

El heredero Potter asintió, enfurruñado.

—Pues...

—¿James?—se escuchó a lo lejos acompañado de pasos rápidos, como si corriera alguien. Era Sirius.

Tom bufó, mientras el miembro de la Casa escarlata y dorado observaba curioso el aparente brillo rojizo que asomaba en los ojos ajenos.

—Sigue soñando, Potter.—dijo fastidiado la serpiente al darse media vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

James gruñó, no sabia si por lo dicho por el mago mayor, por la tardanza de Sirius o porque con la llegada de éste el Sly se fuera. Suspiró, tratando de alejar el malhumor. Lo único que James Potter sabía era que esa fue la primera vez que se encontraba con esos ojos verde esmeralda, y que deseaba el volver a encontrarse con ellos, por muy Slytherin que fueran.

 _Al fin de cuentas esos ojos le daban un sentimiento único que quería volver a sentir..._

—¡James!—exclamó el chico de cabellos algo largos al estar al lado de su amigo.—¿Estás bien?—preguntó al inspeccionar al moreno con la mirada.

—Perfectamente, ¿Por qué preguntas?—cuestionó al mirar a su compañero de cuarto.

Black lo miró como si estuviera loco.—¿Qué por qué pregunto? Estuviste hablando con Tom Riddle, compañero.—dijo seriamente.

 _—Con que así se llama.—_ pensó extrañamente alegre.—¿Y...?

—¡Por Merlín, James! ¡Es el Príncipe de Slytherin!—exclamó irritado.—El líder de las serpientes.—añadió con desconfianza.

El chico de las gafas observó algo atónito al dueño de las orbes grises. Eso de venirse a enterar quién era el líder de Slytherin a la semana de estar en el castillo era algo _un tanto vergonzoso_. Luego el Potter recordó algo.

—Sirius.—llamó en un susurro.

—¿Qué?—dijo el susodicho

 _—Acuamendi._

Y en cosa de instantes el alto muchacho quedo completamente empapado mientras que el más bajo se iba por la misma dirección que el tercer año había tomado.

 _Las cosas que uno se venía a enterar -y que hacía- a causa de los primeros encuentros..._

* * *

 ** _Antes que nada, (y si a alguien le interesa) esto tendrá una secuela centrada en el Drarry mas que en esta pareja y que publicare antes del 5 de Septiembre si es posible..._**

 **¡Bien! Ahora: ¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez metida en otro reto xD me hice adicta aparentemente *inserte carita pensativa aquí * no tengo mucho que decir solo que perdonen los errores que encuentren por alli...**

 **¡Por cierto! ¿Alguna buena alma se percató que estuve tentada a poner a James en Slytherin? Hasta estoy considerando ponerlo con las serpientes en algún dic futuro ¿Que piensan? Owo y los tintes rojizos en los ojillos de Tommy ¿Adivinan la razón? ewé**

 **Bueno~ no hay nada por añadir, espero les haya gustado el fic y sino compasión con los tomatazos u.ú**

 **¡Ya sabe comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!** **¡Hasta luego!~ ^^**


End file.
